Moving Day
by sherridin
Summary: Jean's moving to the Boathouse and Logan is not jumping with joy over it. Set after Jean's death and the whole Emma thing. Jean/Logan but really Jean/Scott


Title: Moving Day

Author: Sherridin

Premise: Jean's back from her latest death. Alludes a bit to New X-men 117 when Logan and Jean met in the woods.

* * *

Jean rounded the corner with half a dozen boxes trailing behind her. Like the children of Hamelin, they're moving in a neat single file, bobbing in the air as they go. She doesn't really feel the strain of their weight. In her euphoric state, they seem to be no lighter than a feather.

"I thought I'd help," Peter said, watching the boxes, "I guess you don't need the extra hand."

Jean, dressed in ratty shirt and jeans, grinned in reply. "Thanks Pete but we can handle it."

"This is good news about you and Scott. Katya is especially glad," he said.

Jean gave a wry smile. A lot of people were rooting for them, Kitty being one of their biggest fan. But Jean didn't think it was possible at first. Too much has happened to make things the way they were before. But slowly – painfully slow – they were able to get that spark back. Weaving through all of their problems and misgivings, they got back to the essential core of what made them tick. And most importantly, they're finally learning to forgive and forget. Whatever faults they had, they're leaving them in the past. They just want to have a fresh start and the boathouse has always been good for them.

She reached the patio when she ran into him.

"What are ya doin' Red?" Logan asked, looking at the trail of boxes. He frowned. "You going somewhere?"

"No, not really," she replied, finding it difficult to look at him. "I'm - we're just moving to the boathouse."

Logan looked away then his lips twisted to a smirk. "Right, well, didn't see that coming. Good luck playing house."

His disapproval didn't really surprise her, but she didn't think it would bother her as much.

"Tell me how you really feel Logan. Please, don't hold back."

He stared at the ground. Where can he start? Logan just shook his head and gave an amused grin that Jean loathed.

"You think I'm stupid for doing this?" she snapped.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations? I'm so happy for the both of you?"

"Well that's the positive attitude I'm looking for," she said matching his sarcasm.

"You were asking for it."

"You were provoking me with your smartass remarks," she retorted, "This is none of your business."

"No. And I don't care if you move in with him. Marry him again. Do whatever you want."

"So why can't you just - "

"Be happy for you?" he snorted. "Really?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what do you want me to be, Jean?"

"I want you to stop giving me that pitying look," she replied angrily. "You look at me like I'm a naive vulnerable girl eager to get burned twice. You've seen us for months. We're making it work."

"Yeah? For how long? Come on, deep down you know how this is going to end up. Right now you're runnin back to Summers after his - I'm sure – touching apology. But then what? Huh? You'll get yourself hurt again. And who'll clean up his mess?"

"Shut up – "

"I do! I always do. Don't you know I'm sick of that? I don't want to listen to any more of your problems when you go chasing after them. God, Jeannie, use your head. Why start something that will end bad? Do you think Emma will be lying low? Scott's weak. He'll break your heart. And he'll break you."

His words were like a slap in the face. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her green eyes wet.

Damn it. Logan thought.

Jean turned on her heel.

"Jeannie..."

Logan sighed and followed her, "Jeannie, please."

He caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me."

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't thinking."

"Yes you do! You fucking meant it with your whole damn being."

Logan opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. Both of them know the truth in his words. No use of retracting them now.

He sighed. "I might be wrong... Prove me wrong." She looked so fragile. He wished he hadn't called out her fears and doubts so severely.

"You're right, what do I know? People do crazy things for love... You guys... you'll be ok."

Jean couldn't help but give a wry smile. "You can't lie to save your life."

Logan smirked. "Well, darlin, I'm confused. You get mad when I say what I think, but you call me out when I don't."

"You can be a little less mean about it."

"I'll try."

Jean looked down with mumbled words. "God, I don't know what I'm doing. I want it to work out so bad. It's not the smartest idea, but I can't help it, you know?"

Logan gave a half hearted shrug. "We want what we want."

"Just don't think less of me ok?"

"Never, Jeannie, never."

"But you were right. What you said - "

"No, forget what I said. I was just being my old hot-headed self. You know me- blunt, protective... jealous."

Jean met his eyes, and suddenly it's like they were back in the woods when she sought him out. She was so lonely then, and he brought her comfort, as always. They were about to cross that crucial line until Logan had the common sense to back off.

"You said it yourself. We –, we'll never-"

"I know." Logan murmured. "But I still think about it. Don't you?"

Jean won't deny it. She knew what they had never ended. They keep tiptoeing around but never really did anything about it. And maybe that's how it should be. Unresolved feelings, sexual tension, and all that. They're settling for status quo for fear of breaking something precious and irreparable. Something they can't risk losing. When they were younger they used to be more reckless with their flirting. But as years went by, their friendship grew to be something so valuable that they didn't dare gamble with it anymore.

"It's better this way."

His eyes crinkled into a smile. "Yeah, I know."

"I can't lose you Logan."

"Don't worry about me darlin'. I know the rules of the game. We've been playing it for so long."

"It's not a game."

"Then what is it?"

She kept silent.

Logan tipped his head to his left. "Your boyfriend's here. Or husband. Or ex-husband? I don't know what you kids are calling yourselves these days. But he's looking at us. I better go."

Jean nodded mutely. Her energy drained from their whole exchange.

Before he left, Logan briefly touched her cheek. "I know I was harsh. I just don't like seeing you hurt, that's all. Prove me wrong."

* * *

Scott glanced up from the television set he's setting. Jean was in the adjoining kitchen, positioning the small table at the middle. He had been wanting to ask about what he saw, but Jean was in a somber mood and he wanted to give her space.

After the 4 hour mark, he can't wait any longer. "Should I be worried?"

Jean looked up from the table. "What?"

"Your argument with Logan. It looked intense," he said, wiping his hands with a rag.

"I'm surprised you didn't break it up."

"I wanted to, but I might get thrown to the ground or gutted in the stomach. It's hard to tell who looked more furious."

"Good instincts." Jean rubbed the edge of the table. "We're fine. We had a truce."

"What's it about?"

"Nothing important."

"Doesn't look that way. You looked upset, he looked upset." He paused. "I take it he doesn't like that we're moving in together. But what's this to him, right?"

"Right, none of his business and neither is our talk yours."

"So I shouldn't be worried?"

"I said we made up already."

"That's not exactly comforting," he muttered.

Jean placed her hands on her hips. "What are you sulking about?"

"Forget it..."

Jean rather like that he let it slide. She's not up for another row. She got back to the kitchen table. But after a moment of silence, Jean can still feel the anxiety in the air.

"We should trust each other. To make this work," she said slowly.

"I know."

"I'm not keeping secrets."

"I know," he repeated gently. "I trust you with everything. I mean it."

Jean gave a small smile. "I guess we're doing ok, Slim."

Scott chuckled. "Both of us should lighten up. I mean, it's our first night here."

"You're the one who brought up Logan."

Scott smirked. "Count on him to kill the mood."

"Then let's not talk about anyone else anymore, shall we?" She crossed over the boxes to reach her husband. "We have to unpack some more stuff, but they can wait. As long as the bed's set up..."

"Lucky that's the first thing I did."

Jean tugged at his shirt.

Scott stroked her hair and leaned down to give her a kiss. Jean pressed forward a little too urgently.

They still had a long way to go.

END

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews always welcome.


End file.
